Can't Lose You
by Coffee221bTARDISDemigodWonders
Summary: I've always wanted to write one of my own, even though it's been done dozens of times. So here it is, my perspective of Clove's death with lots of Clato. Song Fic. I wrote the lyrics, so those belong to me. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins. Slightly OOC


**AN. This is a Clato story. The lyrics belong to me, so don't shoot me for having a song. The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. **

_**C**__l__**o**__v__**e**__ P__**O**__V__**,**_

"Cato! Cato!" I scream bloody murder. Where is he?! "Cato!"

"Clove!" Cato yells from the distance. Oh sweet mother of death! He's too far away!

Thresh pushes the rock against my scull.

"No! No!" I yell. "Cato!"

He pushes to hard for me to handle, and my scull starts to break. I scream at the top of my longs. Why is this happening to me? I start to cry because the pain is overwhelming. It's the most pain that I've felt in my whole life.

"Clove!" Cato screams.

Thresh and Katniss leave. I almost vomit throughout the pain. I know that I'm dying. I shut my eyes and I sob. I want to win! I have to win!

I see a shadow through my eyelids and I open them. Cato stands in front of me with his mouth agape. He drops his sword.

"...Clove" He breaths.

"Cato" I cry.

"Are...are you okay?" Cato asks.

"Well, that's a stupid question" I say. I scream in pain.

"Whoa, Clove! It's gonna be okay. We're going home. You're not going to die" Cato says.

"Why do you even care?"I ask, with tears running down my face.

"Because Clove, we...we are friends, aren't we?" he asks.

"I was going to kill you, but I guess" I say.

Cato sits down and hugs me.

"Get off!" I yell. Not that I don't like hugs (well, I don't really) but he's crushing my ribcage.

"Sorry" Cato says, backing off. "Just, please don't die."

"Well, I wouldn't if you actually got here on time" I laugh. It hurts a lot and I yelp.

"I'm so...I'm so sorry, Clove" Cato says, starting to cry.

"Oh, don't cry, it makes me want to die even faster" I say.

Cato laughs and shakes his head. Oh gosh, he starts to cry again!

"Do you want me to do anything before...before...you die?" Cato asks through tears.

"Sing" I say, looking into his big, watery blue eyes.

"What?" Cato asks.

"Sing, I heard that Katniss girl sing to the younger girl when she died" I say "Please Cato, that's the only thing I want, now. Please."

"Okay" Cato says. "How much of it?"

"Sing until I'm died."

Cato sighs and begins. His voice is beautiful. More beautiful then I could ever imagine. And this is what he sings:

"_I can't lose you now. Not after everything. Please don't close your eyes. I won't be able to life with you gone away, I won't be able to live! I can't lose you now, I can't lose you now. I have never felt like this before, I have never felt like this before. _

_I don't want to see you gone. I can't forget everything you ever said, I can't forget you now. I can't lose you now. I can't lose you now. Please don't close your eyes. I can't imagine live without you. Please don't close your eyes! Please don't say goodnight. _

_You mean everything to me. You mean the world, you mean the sky. I can't lose you now. I can't lose you now. You are everything to me. You mean everything to me. Please don't leave me now. Please don't leave me now. _

_I can't imagine live without your smile. I can't imagine live without your voice. Just don't close your eyes, and we'll be fine, I can't live another day without you. I can't live without you. I can't lose you now. _

_Please, please, please don't leave me. Please please please don't leave me. I can't lose you now. I can't lose you now. I can't think about you gone. I can't imagine live...without your smile._

_Oh, oh, oooh oh. ooo, hooo, oo. Ah, ah, ohh. Ooo, oo._

_I can't lose you now. I can't lose you now! I just can't remember, a time I didn't love you. I can't lose you...now!_"

Tears stream down my cheeks. My eyes slowly start to close. These is it. I feel warm lips on top of mine. It's only a slight peck, but it means everything to me. I open my eyes and I see Cato face moving away. No! He can't leave me! No! I feel his hand grasping mine. My vision starts to blur, things disappear...and now nothing.

Fin.

**AN. Okay, so please review! I know, it sucked, but I'd like to see your input. Please review and tell me, but please be kind. My first Clato story!**

**Coffee**


End file.
